Kuroko no Nightmare
by Tsuki Aizawa
Summary: Tetsuya dan Seijuurou adlh ank kembar yg berasal dari keluarga kolongmerat, Akashi./Bagi Seijuurou dan Tetsuya kebahagian mrk adlh memiliki satu sama lain di sisinya./Namun, bagaimana jk kebahagian itu jgdirampas….? Pd dsrnya, kebahagian tdk pernah berlangsung lama, bukan?/"Kalau aku tahu seperti ini rasanya sakit hati, mk aku lebih tidak pernah jatuh cinta"/ AKAKURO/ YAOI / -test-
1. Chapter 1

Tetsuya dan Seijuurou adalah anak kembar yang berasal dari keluarga kolongmerat, Akashi. Mereka lahir dan dibesarkan bersama dalam lingkungan yang mewah, tapi tetap penuh kasih sayang.

Banyak orang tidak percaya kalau Seijuurou dan Tetsuya adalah anak kembar. Banyak orang yang mengatakan mereka berbeda, bagai api dan air.

Seijuurou yang ambisius dan Tetsuya yang tenang. Seijuurou yang Kuat dan Tetsuya yang lemah. Seijuurou yang suka memerintah dan Tetsuya yang penurut. Seijuurou yang hawa keberadaan sangat kuat sampai tidak ada yang bisa mengabaikannya dan Tetsuya yang hawa keberadaannya sangat tipis sampai sering diabaikan.

…dan masih banyak lagi perbedaan mereka.

Namun, semua itu tidak pernah dianggap oleh kedua penerus keluarga Akashi itu karena bagi mereka justru perbedaan itu lah yang membuat mereka merasa lengkap, menjadi satu.

Karena disadari atau tidak, Seijuurou bukanlah Sijuurou tanpa Tetsuya, dan begitu pula sebaiknya.

Meski kehilangan ayah mereka sangat usia lima tahun. Meski berkali-kali mendapat ancaman penculikan. Meski ibu mereka tercinta tidak lagi bisa menyempatkan waktunya untuk berkumpul bersama mereka lagi karena harus mengurus perusahaannya, tapi mereka tetap kuat karena mereka masih memiliki satu sama lain.

Bagi Seijuurou dan Tetsuya kebahagian mereka adalah memiliki satu sama lain di sisinya.

.

.

.

_Namun, bagaimana jika kebahagian itu juga dirampas…..?_

_Pada dasarnya, kebahagian tidak pernah berlangsung lama, bukan?_

**xXx**

**Kuroko no Nightmare**

**Case #1 : Become One**

**Presented By**

**Tsuki Aizawa**

**xXx**

**Pairing : AkaKuro**

**Warnings : YAOI, One-shoots, tragedy gagal, typo, gaje**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Kuroko no Basuke, only the plot. It's Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei's masterpiece (for me)**

**Please enjoy it!**

—AkaKuro—

Hari itu hari yang cerah. Tetapi, seperti biasa, suasana di _Mansion_ kediaman Akashi selalu sunyi, tidak terkecuali di ruang makan utama itu. Hanya suara garpu dan sendok yang beradu yang mengisi ruangan besar itu.

Di salah satu sisi terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai biru sedang memakan sarapannya dengan wajah datar dan dihadapan pemuda itu juga terlihat seorang pemuda lain yang hampir mirip kecuali untuk rambut merah dan iris mata dwi-warnanya.

"Tetsuya"

Suara dalam dan tegas si kakak kembar yang berbeda hanya delapan menit itu sukses membuat acara melamun sambil makan yang dilakukan si pemuda bersurai biru atau yang dipanggil Tetsuya tadi menengok menghadap kakak tercinta.

Ya.. kalian tidak salah membaca. Tetsuya kita ini, sangat mencintai kakaknya lebih dari apapun di dunia ini. Dia juga sadar betul bahwa perasaan cinta yang dimilkinya ini bukanlah cinta terhadap saudara melainkan cinta antara satu orang dengan orang lain, cinta yang bisa dimilki oleh seorang laki-laki dan perempuan.

_Menjijikan?_

Namanya juga cinta. Kalau ada yang bilang cinta itu buta dan tidak memandang usia. Lalu, _kenapa status dan gender dipertanyakan?_

Lagipula Tetsuya tahu batasannya. Ia tidak akan mengatakannya pada Seijuurou karena cukup berada di sisi Seijuurou dan mencintai dalam diam sudah membuat Tetsuya senang.

"Ya, Nii-sama" balas Tetsuya masih dengan wajah dan suara datarnya.

"bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau merasa baikkan hari ini?"

"Iya. Istirahat **seminggu** di rumah sudah **sangat cukup** untuk membuat keadaanku membaik, Nii-sama" balasnya dengan penuh penekanan.

"…"

"Jadi…aku boleh masuk sekolah kan besok?" tanya Tetsuya dengan ragu-ragu. Tubuhnya yang lemah membuatnya sering sakit-sakit dan terpaksa izin dari sekolah. Kejadian ia pingsan di depan teman-teman klub basketnya membuat Tetsuya harus beristirahat penuh selama seminggu, tapi hari ini ia merasa keadaannya sudah membaik dan ia sangat berharapbisa diijinkan masuk sekolah lagi besok.

"Kalau besok demammu sudah benar-benar hilang, maka aku tidak akan menghalangimu" ucap Seijuurou dengan lembut kepada adik kembarnya.

"Terima kasih , Nii-sama. Eeto, lalu ada kejadian apa di sekolah saat aku tidak masuk?"

"Hm.. Tidak ada apa-apa yang penting. Tapi…ada sesuatu yang menarik yang terjadi" jawab Seijuurou dengan seringai kebanggaannya.

"Memang apa yang terjadi?" tanya Tetsuya tidak sabar. Berusaha mengembalikan keteangan dirinya, ia segera meneguk segelas air yang berada di hadapannya, lalu—

"Mayuumi Chiihiro dari kelas 2-B menyatakan cintanya padaku kemarin"

Byuuuurrr….

—menyemburkannya.

"Tetsuya!" Suara Seijuurou yang keras dan tegas untuk sesaat membuat Tetsuya tegang dan takut. Segera ia berkata "Maaf" dan memberi alas an kalau ia terkejut. Setelah tenang, ia kembali bertanya tentang apa jawabannya yang diberikan pada Mayuuzumi-kun.

"Aku menerimanya karena dia menarik menurutku"

Jawabanya yang tidak pernah di sangka oleh Tetsuya keluar dari mulut sang kakak. Seijuurou yang tidak pernah mau berpacaran atau berhubungan dengam orang lain secara dekat kini menerima seseorang untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

Tetsuya menyesal menanyakan hal itu. Ia ingin sekali menjerit pada kakaknya. Marah. Menangis.

Tetapi,…

.

.

.

…Ia tidak bisa. Bahkan untuk meneteskan setetes air mata pun rasanya _menyakitkan_.

XxX

Setelah selesai sarapan, Tetsuya segera kembali ke kamar dan mengunci pintunya. Dihempaskannya tubuh kecilnya di kasur ukuran queen size miliknya dan barulah ia bisa menangis.

Isakan demi isakan kecil hampir 'tak terdengar keluar dari bibir kecil Tetsuya. Air matanya yang mengalir sama sekali tidak bisa meredakan sakit hatinya. Karena sebera pun ia menangis, ia tahu bahwa itu tidak akan bisa mengubah apa pun.

Sebuah lubang besar yang tadinya di isi oleh kakaknya kini menganga lebar di hatinya yang lembut, lemah, dan suci, hanya menyisakan rasa sesak di dada sang _Phantom_.

Seijuurou Akashi, sang kakak yang selama ini dikaguminya, diidolakannya, diagung-agungkannya, kini sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

"_Kalau aku tahu seperti ini rasanya sakit hati, maka aku lebih tidak pernah jatuh cinta_" bisik Tetsuya lirih.

_Beritahu aku tentang kesedihan…_

_(Kau memberitahuku) Kalau aku menutup mata, Aku tidak akan melihat kesedihan_

_(Kau memberitahuku) Kalau aku tidak tahu tentang kehangatan, aku juga tidak akan terluka_

_Aku tidak bisa mengingat suara lembut itu di dalam hatiku yang berkabung _

_Seseorang memanggilku dari masa laluku yang telahmenghilang_

_(bertanya padaku) Kapan Aku akan mengambil kesedihan itu kembali ke tanganku?_

_Saat ini, yang tidak akan datang untuk kedua kalinya_

_Hanya kau yang bisa ku lihat…_

_(Houko Kuwashima – Shinkai no Kodoku)_

—AkaKuro—

Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak kejadian kejadian di ruang makan kediaman keluarga Akashi itu. Namun, Tetsuya belum keluar dari kamarnya.

Bukan karena ia tidak bisa mengahadapi kakaknya atau alas an sepele seperti itu. Bukan, Tetsuya bukanlah orang yang seperti itu, ia sangat ingin bertemu kakaknya, walaupun pada akhirnya hati Tetsuya akan sakit lagi, tapi asal bisa melihat kakaknya tercinta itu tidak masalah.

Alasan Tetsuya tidak bisa meninggalkan kamarnya adalah karena sudah tiga hari ini juga ia sakit. Demam yang tadinya sudah hampir sembuh kini malah semakin parah karena stress yang di derita setelah _episode broken heart_-nya.

Seijuurou yang sebenarnya khawatir pada akhirnya tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa karena adik kesayangannya itu entah kenapa seperti tidak mau bicara padanya dan dokter juga menyarankan untuk tidak membuat Tetsuya tertekan sedikit pun karena perasaan sangat berpengaruh pada kesehatannya saat ini.

Tidak bisa berada di samping adiknya saat sang adik sedang membutuhkan Seijuurou adalah cobaan terberat baginya. Tetapi, adiknya butuh istirahat, bukan? _Mungkin Tetsuya sudah bosan denganku?_ Ucap hati jahat Seijuurou.

Jika benar begitu, maka tidak ada yang bisa perbuat lagi. Selain itu, ia juga punya tugas lain sebagai ketua osis, ketua klub basket, dan kekasih Mayuzumi Chiihiro.

Ah, seandainya Tetsuya dan Mayuzumi tahu alasan Seijuurou menerima pengakuan cinta dari Mayuzumi mungkin….

.

.

.

—AkaKuro—

**A/N :**

**Hai.. hai.. konnichiwa minna-san. Ohisashiburi. Tolong d bc dan JANGAN DISKIP ya….**

Bagus g? gggrrrhh… tsuki sadar ini masih jelek dan banyak typo. Jadi mohon pada senpai dan reader semua untuk review-nya jadi tsuki tahu mana yang harus diperbaiki dan dipertahankan.

Ano, ini bakal jadi fanfic baru tsuki, tapi sayang hanya kumpulan one-shots. Fic tsuki yang lain akan menyusul. Mimpi saya untuk membuat kumpulan one-shots yang bergenre-kan tragedy dan hurt/comfort berhasil terealisasikan, tp tenang..yg lain akan segera menyusul. G ada karakter bashing. Kalau berasa ada, itu adlah sebuah ketidaksengajaan dan hanya untuk kepentingan fanfik ini semata.

ini Cuma percobaan. Versi full tsuki akan update nanti, tapi sekarang tsuki masih nunggu editor tsuki sampai sembuh dari sakitnya.

Gimana ya? Bukan tsuki g PD sama karya sendiri atau gimana,hanya aj.. apa yang menurut tsuki bagus belum tentu bagus. Bagaimana pun manusia g bisa menilai dirinya sendiri bukan? Bisa aj ternyata ficnya salah, aneh, atau urutannya jelek dan susah dimengerti. Jadi sampai saat sahabat baik alias editor tsuki sembuh, versi full-nya akan tsuki tahan, biar feel-nya dapat gitu terutama bagian hurt/comfort-nya. Percayalah ini belum ada 1/3 dari keseluruhan cerita. Hehe

Tapi, kalau di antara kalian ada yang berniat buat bantu bisa hubungi tsuki d review atau PM.

Jya, see u next time!

Sign,

Tsuki Aizawa


	2. Chapter 2

Pertama, bg kalian yg udh Fav atau follow crita, tsuki berterima kasih. sy udh khawatir bgt klo g ada yg respon.. jd skali lg terima kasih

entah kenapa sy suka bgt nyiksa kuroko jd klo ada yg g sk, gomen ne..

Re :

: iya, kasian ya.. akashi emank terlalu arogan. tp tetep aj tsuki suka. hahaha

**Myadorabletetsuya** : terima kasih. tsuki bersyukur klo Myadorabletetsuya-san suka (namanya panjang desu ne, sy bingung pgl apa)

**Himawari** **Wia** : Doumo.. ni lanjutannya. selamat membaca!

**ellone23** : waah! saya g mw spoiler. terima kasih ya.. syukurlah klo suka. ni udh update.. silahkan dibaca! sarannya dengan senang hati tsuki terima, hanya saja di fanfic ini niatnya akan tsuki jadikan kumpulan cerita hurt/comfort, tragedi (gagal), dan angst-nya tsuki jadi kemungkinan tetsuya di chapter selanjutnya bukan adik akashi.. hehehe (tolong d maklumi author-mu yang sudah *peep*)

**KakaknyaKurokoTetsuya** : tsuki juga suka klo akakuro jadi sodara.. lbh gimana ggt. hahaha XD. semoga tsuki bisa memenuhi harapan KakaknyaKurokoTetsuya

**salmaasuka** : Iya, lanjut kok. maaf menunggu lama. jangan! Akakuro udh paten, g bs d bongkar lg.

**Sagi Akabara** : Ok! siap bos! ni udh d lanjut.. g bs.. ni udh d jatah solanya, gomen ne mengecewakan. g jd one-shoot tp tetep bakal d bikin pendek. harap pengertiannya *puppy eyes*

Jya, otanoshimi kudasai...!

* * *

"Tetsuya, aku pergi dulu ya. Istirahat dan jangan telat makan, ok"

Setelah terdengar suara pintu tertutup Tetsuya membuka kelopak matanya. Warna biru laut yang jernih terpantul indah di bola mata pemuda 13 tahun itu. Harus terus diam dan tetap rileks selama sepuluh menit agar _acting_ 'pura-pura tidur'nya tidak ketahuan oleh sang kakak, membuat badan Tetsuya sedikit kaku dan tegang. Ia tahu, kalau kakaknya menyadari _acting_-nya tersebut, namun baik Tetsuya maupun Seijuurou sama sekali tidak mengubrisnya dan lebih memilih untuk pura-pura tidak tahu.

_Tapi, sampai kapan mereka akan bersikap tidak peduli?_

xXx

Tidak terasa hari sudah sore saat Tetsuya kembali membuka mata dari tidur siangnya. Merasa badannya sakit karena seharian berada di kasur ia mulai bangkit dari kasur dan pergi ke ruang keluarga, tapi baru sampai di tangga, ia mendengar suara teman-teman klub basket-nya di halaman samping rumahnya.

Di sana Ia melihatnya. Mimpi buruk yang selama beberapa hari ini menghantuinya dan membuatnya tidak bisa tidur.

Ia melihat..

.

.

.

..kakaknya, Akashi Seijuurou, sedang..

.

.

.

..berciuman dengan Mayuzumi-kun.

.

.

.

"Ah! Tetsuyachi"

Teriakan salah seorang pemuda yang tidak lain adalah Kise Ryota itu pun segera memecah keheningan yang diciptakan pasangan baru itu. Akhirnya semuanya menyadari keberadaan sang bayangan dan memberikan salam mereka.

"ne..Tetsu-chin. Kau masih belum kelihatan sehat dan wajahmu sangat pucat. Sebaiknya Tetsu -chin istirahat..dan ini ku bawakan _snack_" ucap pemuda berbadan paling besar kepada Tetsuya seraya menyodorkan berbagai macam _snack_ ke tangan kecil sang bayangan yang kemudian dilanjutkan oleh satu-per-satu anggota _Kiseki no Sedaiplus_ Mayuzumi untuk memberikan bingkisan dan ucapan cepat sembuh kepada pemuda bersurai biru itu.

Tetsuya yang sedari tadi tetap diam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun hanya bisa menunduk dan berkata, "terima kasih _minna_, tapi sepertinya memang aku masih sedikit pusing jadi aku ingin kembali ke kamar" dengan suara kecil dan datarnya lalu pergi meninggalkan _Kiseki no Sedai_.

Khawatir dengan kondisi _partner_nya itu, Aomine pun mengajukan diri untuk menemani Tetsuya sampai ke kamarnya yang langsung di setujui oleh hampir semua yang ada di situ. Ya, hampir karena.. itu tidak termasuk Seijuurou. Pemuda yang dijuluki _Emperor_ itu hanya bisa menatap balik badan adiknya yang sedikit ditopang oleh pemuda berkulit gelap itu dengan mata memincing tajam dan penuh emosi yang tidak dikenali Mayuzumi yang kebetulan sedang melihat kearah wajah kekasihnya itu. Pemua bersurai abu-abu terang itu berpikir kalau kekasihnya hanya khawatir pada adik kembarnya itu kemudian mengelus tangan Seijuurou dan berusaha menghiburnya.

Seandainya saja.. seandanya saja ia tahu…

—AkaKuro—

Seminggu telah berlalu. Kondisi Tetsuya tetap tidak stabil. Satu hari Tetsuya terlihat sehat lalu keesokkan harinya ia tidak akan bisa bangun dari tempat tidur sama sekali. Berita ini pun akhirnya sampai ke telinga ibu mereka, Akashi Reiko.

Reiko adalah wanita yang tegar. Meskipun sudah ditiggal mati suaminya, tapi ia tetap setia pada suaminya tercinta itu. Bukan hanya itu, dapat terus mengurus perusahaan keluarga Akashi dan membesarkan kedua buah hatinya sampai besar adalah sebuah pencapaian tersendiri untuk ibu yang baru menginjak usia 38 tahun itu.

Parasnya yang cantik dengan rambut merah bergelombangnya yang panjang dengan iris mata berwarna senada yang mirip sekali dengan Seijuurou, serta bentuk bola mata yang indah lengkap dengan bulu mata panjangnya yang lentik dan struktur wajah oval sempurna yang diturunkan untuk anak bungsunya, membuat istri Akashi Seiichirou ini menjadi perpaduan antara kelembutan dan kekuatan yang membuatnya dikagumi sekaligus dihormati.

Walau sibuk dan hampir selalu berada di luar rumah bahkan di luar negeri, tapi Reikou sangat sayang dan selalu memperhatikan anak-anaknya. Bagi Reikou tidak ada yang lebih penting dari pada kedua buah hatinya, karunia terindah bagi Reikou dan suaminya. Selain itu, Reikou juga adalah orang yang sangat pengertian dan terbuka, membuatnya menjadi rekan bisnis favorit bukan hanya dikalangan pengusaha laki-lai, tapi juga perempuan. Hal ini juga lah yang membuat Tetsuya sangat menyangi ibunya dan selalu terbuka padanya, karena hanya pada ibunya lah Tetsuya bisa cerita tentang perasaannya pada sang kakak tanpa harus takut di nilai buruk.

Saat Reiko pertama kali tahu tentang hal tersebut, ia tidak bisa berbohong kalau ia cukup terkejut, tapi bukan Akashi namanya jika ia tidak bisa memprediksi atau sekedar melihat tanda-tandanya, bahwa cinta anak bungsunya itu sangat kuat. Namun, yang paling penting adalah ia tidak akan menilai buruk apalagi samapi membenci anaknya yang sangat manis dan penurut, Tetsuya. Ia juga tahu kalau ini adalah akibat dari kondisi anak-anaknya yang besar tanpa dirinya dan suaminya, membuat mereka tergantung pada satu sama lain dan akhirnya mencintai satu sama lain lebih dari sewajarnya.

Reikou senang putra kecilnya mau terbuka padanya dan untuk itu ia akan menerima, mendukung, dan melindungi anak tersayangnya itu.

xXx

"Baiklah. Di sana pasti sudah malam kan? Sebaiknya sekarang kau istirahat. Ibu tidak mau putra kecil ibu semakin sakit" ucap Reikou sambil menggenggam gagang telepon miliknya.

"ibuuu…." Terdengar suara rengekan Tetsuya dari ujung sana. Sang bayangan yang terkenal datar dan tanpa ekspresi itu memang sangat berkebalikan jika berhadapan pada keluarga, terutama ibunya.

"hahahah.. ya sudah ya. Kapan-kapan ibu telpon lagi. Oyasumi tet-chan"

"iya, ibu jaga kesehatan ya. Oyasumi"

_Klik!_

Sambungan telepon pun terputus dan Reikou hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ada di pkiran anak pertamanya. Biasanya Seijuurou adalah orang yang cerdas dan perhatian, tapi kenapa ia tidak bisa menyadari kalau sekarang ia sedang menyakiti Tetsuya.

Ia sangat khawatir pada keadaan Tetsuya. Ia takut kalau keadaannya akan semakin parah, sementara ia hanya bisa menghibur putranya melalalui telepon.

Memberikan saran, membimbing dan terus mendukung mungkin bagi sebagian orang sudah cukup, tapi Reiko tahu anaknya butuh sandaran saat ini. Orang yang bisa dipeluk dan dijadikan tempat menangis, mencurahkan seluruh perasaannya secara langsung.

_Baiklah. Aku akan segera mengatur jadwal untuk bisa pulang ke Jepang._ Pikir Reikou seraya memandang foto keluarga saat suaminya masih ada yang ia selalu bawa.

—AkaKuro—

Malam sudah tiba, tapi Tetsuya masih belum juga bisa tidur. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia tidak bisa tidur, membuat sakitnya semakin parah. Bayangan akan adegan ciuman antara Seijuurou dan Mayuzumi masih sangat segar di ingatan Tetsuya membuat lukanya yang sudah mati rasa, kini terasa seperti disiram alkhohol dan ditaburi garam, rasanya perih sekali.

Menyerah untuk menutup matanya mencoba tidur. Ia berjalan keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur.

"Tuan muda..?" Terdengar suara yang agak ragu dari kepala pelayang keluarga Akashi dari pintu dapur.

"Katsumoto-san" ucap Tetsuya kecil sambil mengangguk memberi salam.

"Apa yang Anda lakukan selarut ini? Apa Anda butuh sesuatu?" tanya pria berumur enam puluh tahunan itu seraya menghampiri tuan mudanya.

"Hm, aku tidak bisa tidur. Apa kau punya sesuatu yang bisa membantuku tidur? Aku sudah minum susu dsb, tapi tidak ada hasil"

"begitukah? Baiklah, saya akan bawakan obat tidur dan minumnya ke kamar Anda segera. Sekarang Anda bisa kembali ke kamar. Saya tidak mau Anda semakin sakit" ujar Katsumoto yang kemudian dituruti oleh Tetsuya.

XxX

Keesokan harinya, kembali terlihat suasana di _Mansion_ kediaman Akashi yang selalu sunyi seperti biasanya, tidak terkecuali di ruang makan utama itu. Hanya suara garpu dan sendok yang beradu yang lagi-lagi terdengar mengisi ruangan besar itu.

Di salah satu sisi terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai merah yang tidak lain adalah Akashi Seijuurou yang sedang menyantap sarapannya dengan tenang. Dihadapan Seijuurou terlihat juga Akashi Tetsuya yang kondisinya sudah terlihat membaik sedang menyesap _vanilla milkshake_-nya dengan wajah yang tidak biasanya ceria.

"Tetsuya, ada apa?" tanya Seijuurou memcah keheningan.

Bingung, Tetsuya memiringkan kepalanya dan mengatakan, "Hah? Apanya yang kenapa?"

Menghela nafas, Seijuurou kembali bertanya lebih jelas, "Kenapa kau terlihat senang sekali? Ini tidak seperti biasanya"

"uum, bukan apa kok, nii-sama" jawab Tetsuya dengan senyum kecil yang masih terlukis di wajahnya.

Tetsuya kembali mengingat hal yang membuatnya sangat senang hari ini.

Pagi ini Tetsuya bangun dengan semangat. Setelah beberapa malam ia kesulitan tidur, akhirnya malam ini Tetsuya bisa tidur dengan sangat nyenyak. Dengan ajaib, tubuhnya terasa sangat sehat seperti tidak pernah sakit malam sebelumnya atau hari sebelumnya.

Itu semua dikarenakan mimpi yang dilihat Tetsuya semalam, mimpi terindahnya.

Dalam mimpi itu, Tetsuya dan Seijuurou hidup berdua sebagai pasangan kekasih. Hidup berdua dengan kakaknya itu tanpa harus di nilai buruk membuat Tetsuya sangat bahagia dalam mimpi itu. Kakaknya yang mencintai balik, menjalani hari saling mencintai, memulai dan menutup hari dengan sebuah ciuman dari Seijuurou, dan hal-hal lain yang membuat Tetsuya serasa berada di surga. _Seandainya saja, mimpi itu tidak pernah berakhir._

"Baiklah. Setelah ini, kau istirahatlah lagi. Aku tidak mau adikku satu-satunya sakit lagi, ok" ucap Seijuurou sambil bangun dari tempat duduknya menuju Tetsuya lalu mengecup kening adik laki-lakinya itu sambil menepuk pelan kepala Tetsuya.

Tetsuya pun hanya bisa menunduk menyebunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memrah akibat perkataan dan perbuatan kakaknya.

Melihat hal itu, Seijuurou pun merasa lega. Sejujurnya Seijuurou merasa takut kalau Tetsuya tidak mau lagi berbicara lagi padanya, tapi melihat wajah Tetsuya yang senang dan sudah terlihat baik-baik saja membuat Seijuurou merasa tenang.

Selesai dengan sarapannya Seijuurou segera bergegas pergi, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat suara kecil adiknya memanggil namanya dan menanyakan kemana ia akan pergi.

"aku akan pergi ke rumah Chihiro. Hari ini kan hari minggu jadi ia memintaku ke rumahnya" ucap Seijuurou sambil sedikit merapikan rambutnya lalu terdiam sejenak, "kau tidak apa-apa kan ku tinggal, Tetsuya?" tambahnya setelah berpikir beberapa detik.

"Tidak, nii-sama" jawab Tetsuya. Sayangnya, Seijuurou saat itu tidak melihat ekspresi Tetsuya yang tiba-tiba berubah murung ataupun mendengar suara sang bayangan yang terdengar parau.

Seiring dengan perginya Seijuurou dari ruang makan yang disusul suara pintu yang tertutup, bersama itu pula air mata Tetsuya keluar.

Setetes demi setetes..

Isakan demi isakan..

Sampai akhirnya air mata Tetsuya mengalir deras dan isakannya kecilnya berubah menjadi tangisan yang keras.

Pikirannya kosong, tapi juga bercampur aduk. Dadanya sesak seperti asma.

kedua tangan Tetsuya mengepal dengan begitu erat sampai tanpa sadar kuku-kukunya sudah menancap dalam ke kulit putihnya dan darah segar keluar dari celah jari-jemarinya yang kecil.

.

.

.

Kini Tetsuya benar-benar yakin, bahwa mimpinya adalah mimpi semata..

Sebuah mimpi tetaplah hanya sebuah mimpi, tidak akan menjadi nyata..

.

.

.

_"Kalau begini, aku tidak ingin terbangun…. dari mimpi indahku itu"_

XxX

Kembali ke kamarnya, Tetsuya segera mengurung dirinya kembali. Para pelayan yang melihat kondisi tuan muda mereka hanya bisa memandang simpati dan berdoa yang terbaik untuk tuan muda tersayang mereka.

Namun, ada satu pelayang yang berpikiran lain dengan para pelayan itu, Katsumoto sang kepala pelayan tidak bisa membiarkan tuan muda yang sudah ia rawat dan jaga sejak kecil seperti anak sendiri untuk menderita lebih dari ini.

—AkaKuro—

_Sementara di tempat lain…_

'..—rou. ."

"—juurou.."

"seijuurou..!"

_Berkedip_.

"Sei-kun..!"

"Hah?! Apa..?"

"Kau melamun terus. Seperti bukan Sei-kun saja" ucap Chihiro yang langsung mendudukan diri di sofa bersama Seijuurou. Hari ini orang tua Chihiro sedang pergi dinas ke luar kota dan baru akan kembali besok malam jadi ia ingin sekali menghabiskan hari minggu ini bersama pacar barunya.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku 'sei-kun' sekarang? Bukabkah biasanya Seijuurou?" tanya Seijuurou dengan nada serius dengan tiba-tiba.

Chihiro yang bingung pun hanya menjawab, "karena lebih enak 'Sei-kun'. Kenapa? Kau senang ya di panggil begitu?"

"Lebih baik hentikan. Panggil aku 'Seijuurou' saja seperti biasa"

"eh! Kenapa? Padahal menurutku lebih cocok dipanggil 'Sei-kun'?"

"Kau tidak mengerti. Orang yang memanggilku begitu hanya Tetsuya. Jadi ubahlah kembali panggilanmu itu" ucap Seijuurou dengan nada memerintahnya.

Chihiro yang mendengarnya pun terdiam beberapa saat sampai.. "Tetsuya lagi.. Tetsuya lagi.. Tetsuya ini, Tetsuya itu. Selalu saja yang ada dipikiranmu Tetsuya-kun. Aku yakin, tadi kau melamun juga pasti memikirkan adikmu itu kan? Sebenarnya siapa sih pacarmu?" ucap Chihiro alis mengkerut.

Seijjurou yang melihat itu pun sadar dan mulai memijat keningnya yang mulai pusing. Ini lah sebabnya Seijuurou lebih suka menyendiri, ia suka dengan ketenangan.

Namun, melihat wajah Chihiro yang mulai sedih meluluhkan hati Seijuurou dan membuatnya menyesal. Dengan ragu-ragu Seijuurou mulai memeluk tubuh kecil Chihiro dan membisikkan kaa-kata maaf di telinganya yang lalu di balasnya, "tidak apa-apa, Seijuurou-kun. Aku mengerti, Seijuurou-kun pasti khawatir tentang keadaan Tetsuya-kun, tapi jangan di buat stress, ok?"

"hn, baiklah"

XxX

_Sejak kapan?..._

_Sejak kapan Tetsuya tidak memanggilku Sei-kun lagi?_

_._

_._

_._

_Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya.._

—AkaKuro—

Konnichiwa minna-san! tsuki modotte kita (tsuki kembali)

hahahaha...

hm... sudah lama sekali.. entah knapa pdhl ide tu byk bgt, tapi bgt dpn laptop kayaknya langsung putus.

Niatnya ini kan one-shoot ya.. tp liat (nunjuk2 atas) malah jadi panjang gini..

tapi tenang, ni akan tetap pendek mgkn sktr 4-5 chapter doank.. jd yg berharap panjang.. gomen ne

satu lagi, mw tanya.. nama dpnnya mayuzumi chihiro yang mana ya?

sekian dari tsuki.. XD

jya, mata ne

Tsuki Aizawa


	3. Chapter 3 : Filler

Pertama, tsuki terima kasih sekali utk yg sdh baca, fav, follow, dan terutama utk yg review. tsuki ngrasa seneng & bersemangat bgt tiap bacanya (n_n) utk yg "ga log in" jg terima ksh, maaf g bs bls..

Yg kedua, tsuki sempet kaget waktu tw byk yg tsuki tet-chan menderita. hahaha.. sempet ketawa bacanya.. oia, soal kepekaan akashi yang mulai diragukan dalam cerita ini, itu karena dia masih dlm masa penyangkalan gitu.. utk lebih jelasnya silahkan baca sampai "the end" ya. hehehe

Terus, trus mgkn kalian merasa tet-chan di sini OOC sekali, tp alasan tsuki adlh krna dia tu tanpa ekspresi, bkn g punya perasaan dan lagi dia hanya nunjukinnya sm keluarganya aj (seperti yang tsuki blg d ch. 2) jd tolong harap maklum.. klo akashi, tsuki no comment karena walaupun tsuki sk bgt dan sgt menghormati karakter di, tp dalam cerita ini susah sekali utk ga bikin dia ga OOC

Terakhir, mgkn chapter ini sgt memboankan utk kalian krna akhir-akhir tsuki lg krg semangat (emank kasus gol. darah B g lg lain), tp ni penting utk bs sampai k chapter selanjutnya jd harap bersabar. klo pengen cepet, ayo review lbh byk lagi!

maaf byk omong, selamat membaca!

* * *

**_Ini..dimana?_**

_Mata merah-emas berkedip beberapa kali, mencoba untuk menyesuaikan dengan kegelapan. Bagaikan mengambang, Ia tidak bisa merasakan kakinya berpijak pada apapun. _

_"__Sei-kun!"_

_Dari asal suara itu sebuah cahaya muncul di ujung sana, begitu kecil namun sangat terang. Pemilik mata heterokromatik itu pun dengan susah payah meraih cahaya itu. Namun, tiba-tiba saja pemandangan berubah, memaksa mata heterokromatik itu memejamkan mata untuk menghindari cahaya yang terang; begitu berbalik dengan pemandangan sebelumnya._

_Di depan pemuda itu,terlihat dua orang anak kecil –sekitar usia enam tahun- berlari saling mengejar. Mereka berlari di sebuah halaman dengan kelopak Sakura yang bertaburan di sekitar mereka._

**_Ini kan belakang rumah. Kenapa?_**

_"__Sei-kun.. matte!"_

_Seorang anak laki-laki yangberambut biru muda mulai terlihat kelelahan karena terus mengejar anak laki-laki berambut merah di depannya. Kedua anak laki-laki itu berlari sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di depan sebuah pintu besar yang lalu di buka oleh si anak berambut merah._

_ "__Hayaku yo, Tet-chan!" teriak anak berambut merah itu seraya menunggu di ambang pintu dengan senyum yang lebar seperti meledek._

_"__Mou~ jangan panggil aku dengan 'chan'. Terdengar seperti nama anak perempuan" balas anak berambut biru muda dengan nafas yang sudah terengah-engah. Tubuhnya yang memang lebih kecil dari anak pertama jelas membuatnya kalah telak terutama dalam hal stamina._

_"__Heh..? tapi kan Tet-chan mempunyai nama panggilan untukku, masa aku tidak boleh?"_

**_Ini aku.. dan Tetsuya..?_**

_"__Huh, baiklah. Apa boleh buat. Aku akan beri pengecualian untuk Sei-kun" ucap Tetsuya kecil dengan muka cemberut._

_"__Hehe. Tentu saja. Ini adalah panggilan khusus untuk kita berdua saja, yang lain tidak boleh memanggil kita begitu" ucap Seijuurou muda sambil mengelus kepala adiknya._

**_Benar juga. Aku ingat. Dulu, Tetsuya tidak pernah memanggilku kakak, hanya Sei-kun._**

**_Kenapa..sekarang berubah?_**

_Kemudian, pemandangan pun berubah lagi dengan mendadak, membuat Seijuurou pusing._

**_Sekarang apa lagi?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Ini..atap sekolah?_**

_"__Ada apa kau memanggil ke sini Tetsuya?"_

_Hari itu musim gugur tahun pertama Seijuurou dan Tetsuya di SMP Teikou. Terlihat Akashi Tetsuya sedang menyandarkan dirinya ke pagar kawat yang ada di sekitar atap sekolah. Tubuhnya yang membelakangi Seijuurou membuat pemuda berambut merah itu tidak bisa melihat wajah adik satu-satunya itu._

_Entah kenapa, sejak masuk ke sekolah ini, sikap Tetsuya seakan-akan berubah. Ia jadi menjauh dan lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Tetsuya dan Seijuurou memang baru pertama kali ini ikut sekolah biasa setelah sebelumnya terus-menerus mengikuti home-schooling. Seijuurou sendiri sebenarnya merasa senang. Setelah selama ini terus di rumah sekarang ia bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan anak seusianya pada umumnya. Awalnya memang sedikit berat, belum lagi ia dipilih menjadi anggota osis dan ketua klub shogi, rasanya sibuk sekali dari pagi sampai malam dan karena itu juga sekarang jadi jarang menghabiskan waktu dengan saudara kembarnya itu, "mungkinkah Tetsuya marah karena itu?" pikir Seijuurou saat itu._

_Namun, justru ini lah kesempatannya. Karena hanya dengan beginilah Seijuurou bisa sedikit melupakan pikiran yang membebankannya selama ini saat berada di dekat Tetsuya. " Lagipula, ini juga untuk kebaikan Tetsuya. Tidak baik kalau Tetsuya hanya bergaul dengan Seijuurou saja. Tidak baik hanya terus bersama Tetsuya saja. Iya kan?"pikir Seijuurou sambil menatap sosok adiknya yang terhalang sinar matahari._

_"…__."_

_"__Huh? Apa?" __**Aku ingat. Saat itu aku sedang melamun dan Tetsuya berkata sesuatu, tapi aku tidak mendengarnya. Ini semua karena pemikiran tidak penting ini. Memang hanya di dekat Tetsuya saja aku jadi seperti ini, seperti bukan seorang Akashi.**_

_Membalikkan badannya kepada Seijuurou, Tetsuya menatap Seijuurou sebentar, tapi karena cahaya matahari sosok wajahnya terhalang dan Seijuurou pun tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Tetsuya saat itu._

_Ekspresi yang begitu sedih. Seperti seseorang yang sudah menyerah pada kehidupan., seperti orang yang sudah siap meninggalkan dunia ini._

_Kemudian, Tetsuya pun pergi meninggilkan Seijuurou di atap sekolah mereka dengan kalimat yang terdengar seperti perpisahan, "Sampai jumpa lagi, __**Nii-sama"**_

**_Tidak salah lagi. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Tetsuya memanggilku 'Nii-sama', tapi apa alasannya?_**

**_Tetsuya…_**

_XxX_

_Drrrtt…. Drrrtt…._

Sebuah tangan terlihat menjulur keluar dari balik selimut yang diikuti oleh kepala dan bagian atas tubuh seorang pemuda bermarga Akashi, pemuda itu kemudian meraba meja untuk mengambil telepon genggam miliknya yang bergetar sejak tadi. Setelah mendapatkan telepon genggam itu, pemuda yang tidak lain adalah Seijuurou itu pun duduk lalu memeriksa isi pesan yang baru saja diterimanya sambil menyibak rambut merah miliknya dengan tangan kirinya yang tidak dipakai untuk menggenggam telepon. Tubuhnya yang tidak ditutupi sehelai benang pun terlihat masih meninggalkan sisa keringat dari kegiatannya sebelum tidur kemarin malam.

_Klik!_

Selesai membalas pesan yang diterimanya, Seijuurou segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mengambil baju dan celananya yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Seijuurou…?"

Sebuah gerakan dari balik selimut tepat di samping dimana tadi Seijuurou tidur menghentikan gerakan Seijuurou sesaat. Kemudian, rambut abu-abu pun keluar disusul dengan sosok Mayuzumi Chihiro yang juga tidak memakai pakaian apa pun.

"Apa aku membangunkan mu?" tanya Seijuurou sambil mengancing kemeja putih miliknya.

"hmm.. Tidak juga. Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Chihiro balik sambil mulai memakai kaosnya yang juga tergeletak di lantai lalu berjalan mendekati Seijuurou, menciumnya dan menggantikan tangan kekasihnya yang belum selesai mengacingkan.

Melihat gelagat Chihiro, Seijuurou hanya diam dan membiarkan kekasihnya melakukan tugasnya sambil tetap membalas ciumannya. "Sudah jam tujuh pagi. Aku harus pulang dan melihat keadaan Tetsuya" ucap Seijuurou setelah melepas ciumannya dari Chihiro.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan" ucap Chihiro sambil merapikan rambut Seijuurou yang sedikit berantakan.

—AkaKuro—

Sesampainya di rumah, Seijuurou segera menuju ke kamar adiknya setelah mengetahui ruang makan kosong. Tanpa perlu mengetuk, Seijuurou segera masuk ke dalam kamar dan mendapati seorang _maid_ sedang mengganti kain kompres adiknya.

"Biar aku yang gantikan" ucapnya langsung setelah duduk di tepi kasur Tetsuya. _Maid_ itu pun segera memberikan baskom dan kain yang ia gunakan untuk mengompres Tetsuya lalu melangkah pergi menuju pintu, tapi saat ingin membuka pintu, _maid_ itu berbalik menghadap Seijuurou dan berkata, "Mungkin ini tidak sopan dan saya tidak punya hak untuk mengatakannya, tapi Tetsuya-sama dari tadi terus mengigau memanggil nama Anda. Tolong lebih perhatikan kondisi Tetsuya-sama dan jangan tinggalkan dia sendiri lagi. Biar bagaimana pun sekarang Tetsuya-sama hanya punya Anda di sisinya, Seijuurou-sama" lalu _maid_ itu membungkuk dan mengucapkan permisi.

Seijuurou kembali menatap adiknya dan membelai surai birunya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan pada Tetsuya saat mereka masih kecil. Mungkin, jika orang lain lain melihat dirinya saat ini, mereka akan berpikir kalau Seijuurou sama sekali tidak memikirkan apa yang dikatakan oleh _maid_ tadi, tapi tidak demikian dengan kenyataannya.

Saat ini, Seijuurou mulai memikirkannya sambil menarap wajah pucat adiknya, memikirkan kata-kata _maid_ itu, pesan yang dikirimkan Katsumoto, dan tentang mimpi atau lebih tepat dikatakan ingatannya.

Lalu, ada satu lagi….

_._

_._

_"__Berjanjilah pada ku Seijuurou. Berjanjinya kau akan menjaga Tetsuya-ku dan selalu berada di sampingnya. Kau adalah kakaknya, itu adalah tugas mu, tapi aku tetap ingin kau berjanji padaku, Seijuurou"_

_"__Baik, Ibu. Aku berjanji"_

_._

_._

Hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang, Seijuurou tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan ibunya lakukan padanya ketika dia pulang nanti.

—AkaKuro—

"_Nii-sama_, kapan kembali? Hm, _Nii-sama_ habis 'bersama' dengan Chihiro_-san_ ya?"

"Aku baru saja kembali dan apa maksudmu dengan itu Tetsuya?"

Menumpukkan berat badannya pada siku, Tetsuya berusaha untuk duduk yang langsung dibantu oleh Seijuurou, "karena _Nii-sama_ 'bau'. Lebih baik _Nii-sama_ mandi dulu sana" ucap Tetsuya dengan wajah datar yang langsung dibalas oleh Seijuurou, "Kalau kau tidak tahu, kau itu juga bau, Tetsuya"

"Tapi kan aku bau karena keringat sakit. Beda dengan _Nii-sama_" sanggah Tetsuya masih dengan wajah datarnya, tapi jika diperhatikan dengan lebih saksama maka akan terlihat bahwa ujung bibir Tetsuya naik walupun hanya sedikit yang menandakan ia tersenyum.

Seijuurou yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum dan menepuk pelan kepala adiknya. Betapa rindunya ia saat-saat seperti ini. Seakan-akan ini sudah lama sekali terjadi.

"Kau tidak biasanya seceria ini di pagi hari?" tanya Seijuurou sembari merapikan selimut adiknya, biar bagaimana pun ia tidak mau adiknya kedinginan sama sekali mengingat ini masih musim dingin.

"Aku dapat mimpi indah lagi"

"Mimpi indah? Mimpi seperti apa memang?"

"Itu rahasia"

"Dasar kau ini"

Seijuurou terus mengelus surai biru adiknya, merapikan rambut-bangun tidurnya yang berantakan. Sementara itu Tetsuya hanya mulai mengalihkan pandangannya dari kakaknya ke arah jendela. Mata biru langit Tetsuya mulai terlihat tidak focus seakan sedang memikirkan hal lain, lalu berkata "Mimpi itu sangat indah. Begitu indah sampai aku tidak mau mimpi itu berakhir" dengan senyuman yang terasa sedih.

"Sudah. Aku mau ganti baju. _Nii-sama_ cepat sana, mandi!" ucap Tetsuya lagi merubah topic pembicaraan dengan wajah datar sambil mendorong tubuh kakaknya untuk bangun.

Seijuurou yang memang merasa sedikit tidak nyaman dengan keringat dan baju yang belum di gantinya dari kemarin akhirnya pergi meninggalkan adiknya untuk pergi ke kamarnya dan melewatkan ekspresi sedih Tetsuya yang hanya bisa memandang balik badan orang yang dicintai seakan ini adalah yang terakhir.

_._

_._

_._

_Seindah apa pun sebuah mimpi_

_Namun, pada akhirnya itu hanyalah mimpi yang sedih dari keinginan yang sederhana_

_Jika mimpi ini tidak bisa jadi kenyataan, maka aku berharap tidak akan pernah terbangun_

_Karena Sei-kun yang baik hati, Sei-kun yang selalu ada di sampingku, dan Sei-kun yang ku cintai dan mencintaiku tidak ada lagi di kenyataan.._

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca. jangan lupa review ya...

Tsuki Aizawa


End file.
